William Volt
William Volt (born 1971) is a supporting character in The IT Files. A former member of the Special Air Service, William is a weapons expert who retired from field work, getting hired by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as its range-master. In 2009 William married Suzanna Ortiz-Volt. Biography William was born in Brockworth, Gloucestershire, UK. The middle child of three, Will grew up watching 80s action films and, in spite of being well-aware of the lack of reality behind them, was eager to experience combat for himself. After enlisting with the military Will's naivety was quickly crushed, but none the less he stuck with it, rising to the rank of Master Corporal before being drafted by the Special Air Service. While with the SAS Will encountered the Irish Republican Army (IRA) a few times, getting the promotion to Master Sergeant after a hostage incident in Manchester. Will was married in 1999, but when the War on Terror campaign was launched in Afghanistan he was among the first UK forces to arrive. By the time William had returned from his first tour of duty, his wife had left him. In between tours of duty William handled other assignments, even working with Interpol on the occasion which is how he met Jason Holland. In 2006 William was badly injured in Iraq, forced off of his feet for three months and never recovering from the damage to his muscles. While still technically able to serve as a grunt, the SAS brass instead promoted him to Lieutenant and made sure he'd have a less-active role. Stuck with semi-retirement, William more or less floated around in London for nearly two years before Cassandra Flick, who'd heard his story from a friend of his in the SAS, offered him a job with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. William accepted, becoming the range-master for the Tactical wing. Thanks to his expertise William proved invaluable, even helping Hui Lan improve her aim, and was the one to recommend the Colt Canada C7 as the assault rifle standard. Not long after the ITEA was formed William developed an attraction to the much-younger Suzanna Ortiz, but ultimately the two began dating, Colette Landry secretly helping a little. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale William was trapped inside ITEA HQ along with Suzanna. A frustrated William revealed he and Suzanna were planning to elope that very day. Leonard Sharp revealed he was able to legally marry people and, with encouragement from Cassandra Flick, William and Suzanna were quickly convinced to get married in the building that day. Jason Holland served as William's Best Man, and soon he and Suzanna were married. When time finally unfroze the newlyweds went off to enjoy their honeymoon. Personal Information * Current Age: 38 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 160 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Damaged Leg Muscles Relationships Romances * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, Wife and Co-Worker Friends * Jason Holland, also Co-Worker * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker * Carmen Pared, also Co-Worker * Yelena Nikitin, also Co-Worker * Bethany McGill, also Co-Worker * Avrum Zurer, also Co-Worker Appearances * The IT Files: Colette's Test * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 Trivia * William is physically portrayed by actor Simon Pegg. * In spite of being an expert marksman with the SAS, William's muscle injuries make him an average shooter at best in his current state. His only impressive feat is being able to shoot just as well one-handed with either hand, though he is not ambidextrous. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA